DigiBlade
by ivanacindy
Summary: What happens when a Digimon come ALL THE WAY, from Japan? AND becomes friends with a few Bladers, and Battlers?
1. Chapter 1

_Me:_ "Alright, I need EVERY Digidestined and Blader along with all 6 battlers, in here."

_Every Digidestined and Blader along with all 6 Battlers:_ "What is it?"

_Me:_ "I'm FINALLY making a- (Pause for dramatic affect) -DIGIMON AND BEYBLADE CROSSOVER."

_Every Digidestined and Blader along with all 6 Battlers:-_Mouths almost drop to the floor. –"NO WAY."

_Me:_ "YES WAY. So I'm going to need all of your help."

_Every Digidestined and Blader along with all 6 Battlers: _"COUNT ME IN."

_Me:_ "Now I know you guys are; Wait did you just agree to help?"

_Every Digidestined and Blader along with all 6 Battlers:_ "Yes"

_Me:_ "Good. I'm going to need A LOT of help. Task, do the Disclaimer."

_Task: _WHY- I gave him my 'over the glasses look'- Never mind.

Task: Disclaimer: Cindy does not own Digimon, BeyBlade or BeyRaiderz. The only thing she owns is her own characters.

_Me:_ "Thank you Task."

_Mikey:_ "I hope they like it."

* * *

'_Okay, Cindy, you can do this." _I thought. "What are you doing?" asked my best friend, Chosen One. "HUSH." I told her. I was in the middle of an online game, about a minute later. "Thanks for making me loss my concentration." I told her sarcastically. "You were going to loss anyway." Chosen One replied. _'Come on.'_ I told her in my thoughts, Chosen One and I had a special connection, allowing both of us to do that, _'Leon Fierce, is working on a new strategy, to go against Armes Navy.' 'Alright.' _Chosen One thought back. "Let's go, I need to talk to Gingka Hagane anyway." Chosen One said aloud.

As we walked to find the others, I noticed something red out of the corner of my eye. I turned my head to get a better look, and it disappeared. I still had my head turn when I walked into Chosen One. _'Sorry, Chosen One.' _I apologized in my thoughts; I really don't like embarrassing myself. _'Why did you walk into me like that, Cynthia?!' _I flinched, if there I thing I hate more than anything, it's being called my real name, thought or not. '_I said, SORRY.' _I replied, _'And you _**KNOW, **_I hate being called that!'_

"Well, don't walk into me again," Chosen One whispered. "What were you looking at any-" Chosen One didn't finish, a LOUD SCREAM came from further in the backyard. "That sounded like Madoka!" I said, "Let's go check it out." Chosen One and I started running.

"What's wrong, Madoka?" Chosen One and I asked in unison. Madoka just pointed, in fear, straight ahead of her. As we ran to where Madoka, pointed, I saw the red creature appear **right in front of us. **"Ow." We both groan, after tripping over the creature. I then took a good look at the creature, than I GRABBED it. "Chose One," I said, "I think I found what scared Madoka." "Well, don't just stand there holding it," Chosen One said, standing back up, "Let's get it back, to the others to see what it is." "Agreed." I replied. "NOT agreed." The creature said. Not many surprising things can scary, but this really FREAKED me out. "Um, Ch-Chosen One?" I said, Frightened, letting go of the creature. "Y-Yeah, C-Cindy?" Chosen One said, equally frightened. "D-Did you hear a voice come from that creature?" I asked still scared.

"Only if you d-did." Chosen One replied. 'The creature' has a name." it said. "And the name's Hawkmon." I nearly screamed, and I would have Chosen One hadn't covered my mouth. "H-Hawk-M-mon?" I said as well as I could, "But that's a made up creature on digital monsters." "We prefer the term Digimon." The creature named Hawkmon said.

Finally, getting enough courage to do so, Chosen One and I, grabbed Hawkmon and pulled it, indoors. "Okay, Hawkmon." Chosen One said, turning on the computer, "Let's-" Chosen One began. "Cindy, Chosen One," yelled there friend Sho Tenma. "Yes, Sho." We said. "I thought you guys were; Who's that?" said Sho. "Um, Sho, this is Hawkmon. Hawkmon this is Sho Tenma." Chosen One said. "We were just about to get more info on it." I typed in 'Hawkmon'. "Wow," I said, looking at the screen, "It shows, that Hawkmon is supposed to be in Japan not here." "And WHERE is 'here'?" Hawkmon asked. "The U.S.A." Chosen One said.

"Sho, tell the others will be back." I said grabbing my wallet, and looking inside. "OH MAN!" I said, closing my wallet. "What?" Sho asked, "Let me guess you don't have enough money for a plan ticket." "Yep." Chosen One said reading my thoughts. "We all can chip in a little," said Sho, "On 1 condition." "Which is?" Chosen One, Hawkmon, and I said together. "The Bladers, Task, Leon, Ricky, Jin, Armes, Rachel, Jimmy and I," said Sho, "Come along."

"NO!" Hawkmon, Chosen One, and I said together again. "You guys," said Sho, "I REALLY want to come, and I'm sure the others do to." Apparently eavesdropping the Bladers, Task, Leon, Ricky, Jin, Armes, Rachel, and Jimmy, came in as soon as Sho said that. "WE WANT TO COME TO." They all said together.

"Fine!" I said, "We should get going, then." Everyone cheered and started RUNNING out the door. _'This should be fun.'_ I thought. _'I know it will.'_ Chosen One thought back.

* * *

_Me:_ "So, what do you guys think?"

_Izzy:_ "It's very Prodigious"

_Me:_ "Thanks, IZ."

_Other Digidestined:_ "WHERE DO WE COME IN?!"

_Me:_ "In later chapters. I'll have 1 for each of you guys."

_Bladers:_ "What about us?"

_Me:_ "As I said you'll be in later chapters."

_Digidestined and Blader along with all 6 Battlers: _ "ARE YOU KIDDING US?! You barley mentioned us!"

_Me:_ "I know. As I keep saying, you'll be in later chapters."

_Digidestined and Blader along with all 6 Battlers:_"Alright."

_Me:_ "SO, until I start it, get back to what you were doing before."

_Digidestined and Blader along with all 6 Battlers: _ "BUT- I gave all of them, my 'over the glasses look'- Alright, we'll go"-They then all leaves-

_ME:_ "Thanks for reading, please review."


	2. Chapter 2

_Me:_ "Alright, EVERY Digidestined, Blader and battlers, in here."

_Every Digidestined and Blader along with all 6 Battlers:_ "What's up, Cindy?"

_Me:_ "I'm working on the Digimon and BeyBlade crossover, and I still could use your help."

_Every Digidestined and Blader along with all 6 Battlers: _"What do we need to do?"

_Me:_ "Now some of you; wait will you guys stop, answering me before I say anything else."

_Every Digidestined and Blader along with all 6 Battlers:_ "Sorry, Cindy. What were you saying?"

_Me:_ "I was saying if **_some_** of you guys want to help you can, I only need 3 of you any way."

_Every Digidestined and Blader along with all 6 Battlers:_ "Oh,"

_Mikey Sho and Gingka:_ I'll do it."

_Me:_ "Thanks you 3, everyone else. Go, do what you were doing."

_Mikey:_ I can do the Disclaimer."

_Me:_ "Then do it."

_Mikey:_ Disclaimer: Cindy does not own Digimon, BeyBlade or BeyRaiderz. The only thing she owns is her own characters.  
_Sho:_ "I HOPE they enjoy it."

* * *

"Okay." I said, as we got on the plane, "All we have to do is, get to Japan, return Hawkmon, get back home, and come up with an explanation to my parents on why we were gone and where we were." "Don't worry Cindy," said my friend Zyro, Who was sitting next to me on my right, while Kyoya sat by the window on my left, "This is going to be fun, I just know it." I smiled; thoe I barely believed my day was going to be any fun.

My thoughts drifted off as we started flying. Then I fell asleep. **_"Hello?"_** _said a scared voice** "Is anyone there?"**_ **_"Yes," _**_I said,_ **_"who are you?"_** **_"I'm Yolei Inoue." _**_Said the voice, becoming less scared, **"But who am I talking to?" "My name's Cindy." **I said, calmly,_ **_"You don't need to be afraid." "I am not!" _**_said Yolei,_ _Then a girl wearing a blue bandanna, with Purple hair, a light pink shirt, over a hot pink long sleeved dress and orange shoes, came into view._ **_"Who are you? _**_Said Yolei_, **_"And what are you DOING here?" "As I said, I'm Cindy," _**_I said calmly again,_ **_"And I can't answer the other question 'cause I'm flying to Japan." "Why are you coming here?" _**_said Yolei, becoming mad._

**_"My friends and I found a hawk-like creature in my backyard." _**_I explained, **"He called himself Hawkmon, so I did some research and found out that his supposed to be in Japan, NOT, the U.S.A." "I can't believe he would do that!" **Yolei hissed to herself, but I was still able to hear, **"You said you were FLYING here from the U.S.A.?" "Yes," **I replied, **"Me and my Blader friends"- **Yolei stop me. **"PLEASE DON'T tell me, your 'Blader Friends' are skateboarders?"** asked Yolei, a little annoyed. I laughed. **"No. How about I explain everything to you when we ACTUALLY meet each other?"** I suggested I could feel myself waking up. **"Sounds like a good idea," **Replied Yolei, **"Good Bye 'till then." "Bye. See you soon." **I answered,as I started waking up more._

'_Cindy, come on, wake up already,' _said a familiar voice, inside my head. "Not now, Chosen One," I replied, I HATED it when she tries waking me up. "Alright you leave me no choice." Chosen One mumbled, "CINDY MOM'S MAKING M&M COOKIES!" My eyes **_SHOT_** open at those words. "COOL I'LL HAVE 14!" I said forgetting we were all on a plane, who knows how far from my house. Once I realized what happened we landed.

"Not funny guys!" I said as we got our luggage. "I think that all we need," said Madoka, grabbing the cage that had Hawkmon in it, "Is have this thing, tell us were, his owner is." "I think I know," I said, "I saw someone in my dream, and I think that's his owner. I also think the owner's name was Yolei." "Well do you know where this 'Yolei' lives?" asked Kyoya, annoyed. I frowned, "I," I said slowly, "Forgot to ask." "WHAT?!" everyone yelled.

"Excuse me," said a voice making me almost jump, "But do any of you know someone named Cindy?" _'I've heard that voice before,'_ I thought, turning around to see if I was right. "That would be me," I said, holding out my hand to shake her hand. "Nice to meet you for real." The girl, I knew had to be Yolei, said, taking my hand. As I looked at her she seemed troubled. "Are you alright?" Task asked I hit him in the arm, "OW!" "Let's just give back her hawk thing and go back home." Shinobu Hiryūin said, handing Hawkmon to Yolei. "Thank you," said Yolei, and she looked at hawkmon mad, "You and I will have a talk later."

"So, I guess we should wait for the next plane to the U.S.A." suggested Madoka. "I'm going with my friends on that flight." Yolei said, "We're bringing a friend back to her family." "Really?" I said, "Chosen One, when exactly IS the next flight to the U.S?" "It's in 2 hours," Replied Chosen One, leave it to her to know more than anyone else without checking to make sure she's right, "So, We can have a look around." "You guys do that," I said, "I'll talk to Yolei some more. Let's meet back here in an hour and a half." "Alright see you guys in 1 and ½ hours," everyone said, walking in different directions.

As we walked I couldn't help but ask, "Who's the friend you're taking to the U.S.A?" "She's been here for over 8 months." Yolei replied, that didn't answer my question, "Her names, Candy. DON'T SMILE!" I frowned, "Why are YOU taking her back?" I asked, "Can't she go back to the U.S. on her own?" "No," Yolei said sadly, than a device went off in her pocket, "I need to go."

She ran off, so I followed. "ALRIGHT ELECMON!" yelled a voice, which made me cover my mouth. That voice, sounds almost like MY voice, "DIGIVALVE!" "Elecmon digivalve to…. **_Tyrannomon!"_** "What in the world of 6 mythic beasts." I mumbled to myself. I saw a small red mouse turn into a HUGE red Tyrannosaurus Rex. After that, the- whatever that thing was that was attacking the Tyrannomon- was sent through a computer portal.

"OH MAN!" I said, as I looked at my watch, "The guys will SERIOUSLY be angry at me." I had 10 minutes to get back to the 'AirPort,' and I started running, but I was able to hear, "Good job elecmon." From the girl that sounded like me, and, "That Raremon never saw me coming." I guessed was the Elecmon bragging. Then it was out of earshot. "Guys," I said, breathing heavy, "I'm sorry I'm late." _'I really have got to start working out!'_ I thought. "It's alright, and WHY do you need to work out?" asked Chosen One, "Where's Yolei?" "I- I'm out of breath why else," I said, "And I don't think I should answer the other one." "WHY?!" everyone asked. "I doubt you'd believe me." I said, _'I don't think I believe it myself. AND I WAS THE ONE WHO WATCHED IT!' _I thought. I looked at my watch, "we better get on the plane," I said, "we have 10 minutes, till it takes off!" They nodded, and we RAN to the plane, "Thank you guys!" I said, sarcastically as we got on the plane, "For making me run RIGHT after I JUST got my pulse back down to normal!" "Sorry." Gingka said, smiling. Then the girl that sounds like me, Yolei, and 6 boys and 1 other girl, walked onto the plane. I tried to ignore her but she looked almost EXACTLY like me.

The girl, that looked like me, was wearing a grey hat (The same way I do.), blue rimmed glasses, a Black and Silver watch, a Butterfly necklace with colored Rubber Bands as the string (The same way I have it!), and she had almost Brown hair, (Just like me). "Is it just me Chosen One or does that girl over there look like me?" I asked, Chosen One, who was sitting next to me. But I was answered with a snore. I shrugged, and lend my head on Kyoya's shoulder and fell asleep.

I was awakened by someone yelling, "CANDY I'M MAKING A TRIPLE LAYERED CHOCOLATE CAKE!" and a kiss on my cheek, "Um, Cindy," said Kyoya nervously, "we're going to land in about 5 to 6 minutes." I nodded, and put my hand on where I was kissed. "I tried waking you up," Kyoya continued, looking out the window, but I could tell he was blushing, "But you were sound asleep." I looked around to see if anyone was watching. Then I kissed him on the cheek. "It's alright Kyoya." I said.

'_Alright this is your captain speaking,'_ said a voice over the intercom,_ 'We are now landing in the _"United States of America"_ and Remember this flight is not responsible for any lost items.' _"Do you hear that Davis/Gingka," the girl and I said together, "Don't forget your 'STUFF' this time!" I smiled at Gingka; he was sitting in front of me so he didn't see me. Then I looked over at the girl, who seemed to be trying not to look at ME. Again I ignored her, but I got the feeling we'd be seeing more of each other, sometime later. "I WON'T!" the boys said, defensively which snapped me back to reality.

When the plane landed and the doors opened I said, "Let's go then." Every-Blader followed me out. When we got our stuff, Chosen One showed the guys around town. I had to pull her sometimes, to keep her on track.

"And we are back." I said exhausted, as we walked to my house. We'd been walking for 20 straight minutes. I opened the door. And turned the lights on. "Mom, Dad!" I said, as I walked inside. "Where are you 2?" I walked into my Dad and Mom's room NO ONE was in there. I knocked on the bathroom door. NOTHING! I started to get nerves when I noticed something gleaming on my bed. "What is a DVD doing on my bed?" I said, as I walked into my room and picked it up, "Guys get the DVD player ready."

"Alright it's all set up." Madoka said. "Now let's see what's up with this DVD." **"Cindy." **Said a woman**, "This is your mom. It's been 2 hours since you disappeared. And I've made this disc so when you DO come home, and find us not there you will understand_. _**–Tears started to fall down my face- **Your dad has come down with a terrible cold *cough* and I have come down with worse. You are 13 now, and you are able to live on your own. I told Social Security to leave you alone, and it's also time I tell you something else; you have a younger twin sister. **–I paused the video, 'I know who she's talking about.' I said. 'Let's keep watching it thoe. Okay Cindy.' Kyoya said, and pushed play- **"She was taken away from us when you were just 2 years old. So you might not now about her. But * Coughs harder* I think it's was time I tell you the truth. And now I think it's time I see the light."** And with that she fainted, leaving the camera running until my dad turned it to himself and said, **WE LOVE YOU CINDY. *Coughs even harder than mom* And It is time you start making your own choices. Now it- was nice -to talk- to you- for- one- last- time-." **My dad now fainted and landed on the stop button. And I started crying harder. "C-Cindy," Chosen One said, crying as hard as me, "We need to go see this- this- 'Twin', they mentioned."

I nodded, and was hugged by Kyoya, "We'll go with you in case there's trouble." He said, than kissed me on the forehead, not caring if the others saw. "A- Alright," I was all I was able to say. "Let's go than!" said Kite Unabara. With the help of Kyoya and Kite, Chosen One and I stood up, and we walked outside. "I think we need to go-" I stopped Madoka and pointed to the girl I've seen before, "Over there!" I said, "That HAS to be my twin!" "How would you know that?" everyone asked. "She LOOKS like me that's how."

As we got to the door of her house, I saw her head in; I started having second thoughts, "Maybe we shouldn't," I said, "If she was taken away before I knew her. It was probably for the best." "No, Cindy," said Armes, "You need to do this NOW!" Everyone pushed me forward, "Alright I'll do it." I said, "SHESH!" As I knocked someone inside said, "I'll get it."

As the door opened, the girl who was opening it closed it again, and said, "Uh, AM I SEEING THING YOLEI?" I knocked on the door harder, _'what was YOLEI, DOING HERE!?'_ I thought. "Um," said the girl that HAD to be my twin, as she opened the door again, "Are you the girl that was on the same plane I was on? Oh, and come in."

"Yes I believe so," I said walking in, Bladers/Battlers following, "And thank you." "Welcome," the girl replied, "Where are my manners today, my names Candy, and you?" She held out her hand which I shook and said, "My names Cindy." Then I smelt my favorite pizza, "Is that 'STUFFED CRUST PIZZA WITH PINEAPPLES AND BLACK OLIVES WITH BACON I'm smelling?" "Yeah," Candy replied "It's my favorite." Candy and I said together, and then my stomach growled, "I'll bring you guys a slice." Candy said, "How did you know it was that?" "My parents- A tear came down my face- "they- they told me I have a good sense of smell." "Oh," Candy said, putting down the pizza, "I'm guessing you parents, -She did a small line with her finger across her neck- to."

"Yes," I said sadly, "I'm guessing yesterday." "Well you're welcome to stay here." Said a blonde haired boy, "Candy I'm going to try and make another pizza." "Alright Matt." Candy said to the boy, "And get Kari, T.K, Davis, Tai, Cody, and Yolei in here please." "Oooookaaaaaay." The boy named Matt replied, "Guys, Candy needs to see you for some reason." Candy hit Matt in the elbow, which kinda made me smile. "OW!" Matt said. "Well don't say it like that." Candy said.

As the others came out I noticed the red creature and 8 others following. "Guys this is Cindy," Candy said, "And Cindy this is Davis, Kari, Cody, T.K, Tai, Matt, Ken, and- "YOLEI!" I finished for her. "You 2 know about each other?" asked the boy named Ken. "LONG STORY!" Yolei and I said together. "And these are my friends," I said, "Gingka, Zyro, Sho, Task, Armes, Ricky, Leon, Rachel, Jimmy, Jin, Madoka, Benkei, Kenta, Kite, Eight, Kyoya, and – "SHINOBU!" Candy said. "Now how did you know him?" I asked.

"Before I met these guys," Candy said, "I bumped into Shinobu one day. And I didn't worry who he really was so I just went on with my life." "Oh," Shinobu, "Now I remember you." I looked at him mad, than I yawned. "By any chance do you have a room I can sleep in?" I asked, Candy, "I've been walking and running for the past 2 days, and I don't want to walk back to my house." "Sure," Candy said, "I understand." "Are you going to finish dat?" asked a voice. I looked down, Chosen One covered my mouth. "What IS with you humans and being scared by Digimon?" asked Hawkmon. "Let's introduce ourselves, I'm Veemon," Replied the blue creature I was looking at. "I'm Pa-" "PATAMON!" said the kid named T.K. covering the creature on his hat's mouth, "Candy can we trust her?"

"I have a feeling that we should trust her." Candy replied looking me up and down. "Well fine." Said T.K. "Patamon continue. "You've already said my name twice T.K." the creature Patamon said. "Anyway," said a worm-like creature, "My name's Wormmon, it's a pleasure to meet you." "I'm Armadillamon." Said an Armadillo-like creature. "I'm Gotomon." A cat Digimon said. "I'm Elecmon." Said the mouse Digimon I saw earlier. "And you have already met me." Said Hawkmon.

"It's nice to meet all of you," I said, "And NO, veemon, you CAN'T have my pizza!" I grabbed my slice and pulled it out of Veemon's reach. "I think I need to talk to Cindy alone guys." Candy said, walking out of the room, I followed.

When we were alone I told Candy EVERYTHING I saw and heard on the video. And she showed me a note, "So, we're twin sisters." Candy summed up, "BOTH of our 2 parents are gone, and we have the same taste in style." "Yep," I replied, smiling, "I'm guessing you're right." "Well we better get to sleep." Candy said, "It's going to be a **_long_** day tomorrow." "Right." I said. "Guys get up here!" We both yelled to our friends, "It's time to go to sleep."

As they were coming up the stairs, Candy pulled a bed out from under her's. "And-There." She said as she pulled up the bed, "I probably shouldn't write a"- she looked at me-  
"Never mind." "Well," I said, as I got on to the bed, "Night EVERYONE." "NIGHT." They replied.

* * *

_Me:_ "I TOLD you I would finish it!"

_Mikey:_ "So you're NOT going to have a chapter with me in it?"

_Me:_ -Groans- "THERE WILL BE A CHAPTER WITH YOU IN IT. Just wait and see."

_Sho:_ "Okay we will."

_Gingka:_"By any chance. Will there be anything going on between your character and Kyoya?"

_Me_: -Blushes- "MAYBE MAYBE NOT."

_Mikey:_ ANYWAY. I hope they review.


	3. Chapter 3

_Me:_ "Alright, EVERY Digidestined, Blader and battlers, get in here now please."

_Every Digidestined and Blader along with all 6 Battlers:_ "What is it, Cindy?"

_Me:_ "I'm working on the Digimon and BeyBlade crossover again, and I REALLY could use your help."

_Me:_ "Now some of you; aren't guys aren't going to, answer me before I say anything else?"

_Every Digidestined and Blader along with all 6 Battlers:_ "No. Not this time Cindy. What were you saying?"

_Me:_ "Oh, right. I was saying if _**some**_ of you guys want to help you can, I just need 3 of you still."

_Every Digidestined and Blader along with all 6 Battlers:_ "OK."

_Zyro, Marcus, and Task:_ We can do it this time."

_Me:_ "Thanks you guys. Now everyone else, do what you were doing."

_Marcus:_ I'll do the Disclaimer."

_Me:_ "Then do it already."

_Marcus:_ Disclaimer: Cindy does not own Digimon, BeyBlade or BeyRaiderz. The only thing she owns is her own characters.  
_Task:_ "I really hope they enjoy it."

_Me_: "Me 2."

* * *

"Rise and Shine." Candy said, pulling the curtains open. "It's too early." I said, turning my head into the pillow. "It's 7:00 AM, Cindy." Candy replied, "I always get up at this time, anyway." I sat up, covering my mouth so I wouldn't scream from the pain in my back.

"Sorry," I said, as Yolei put some 'Ice packs' on my back, "I always get up at 7:00 AM as well. "Don't worry." Candy said, gently tapping my back, "Yolei is good with back injuries. I should know." "Oh." I said, "OW!" I flinched as Yolei took the 'Ice Packs' off my back. "I heard screaming." Kyoya said, running into the room, "Oh, Cindy hurt her back again." "She's done this before?" Yolei asked. "Yes." I replied for Kyoya, as I carefully turned.

"GUYS!" yelled a voice from downstairs, "I'M MAKING CHOCOLATE PANCAKES!" "Yes." Kyoya said, and did a short happy dance, "I mean. You didn't see that." Kyoya said quickly walking out the door, slipping on the stairs as ALL of the Bladers and Battlers ran out of their room and followed the scent of pancakes. "WE'RE ALRIGHT." They all said in unison as they reached the last step.

We all started laughing. "I'm guessing those guys like Chocolate Pancakes." Candy said. "OH YEAH!" I said, "EVERYONE at my house LOVES Chocolate Pancakes. That's one reason why my refrigerator is always empty within 10 DAYS of getting new food." We all shared another laugh.

"Well," Chosen One said, walking into the room, mouth FULL of Chocolate, "You 3 might want to get down there before they eat it all. Which, judging by how fast it took them to almost TRAMPLED each other heading down the stairs, I would say it would you have 4 minutes."

Again we laugh. Until I realized Chosen One wasn't kidding. "We better get down there." I said. "Yep/Yeah." They said, as we all headed down the stairs.

"Yum." We all said, as we finished eating. "I'm guessing my cooking was good." Matt said. "Yep." I said, wiping my face COVERED with chocolate. "Oh, Cindy," Madoka said, as we walked out to the living room, "Can we talk for a second?" "Sure." I replied, walking with her.

"I have a weird feeling." Madoka said, "About today." "What do you mean?" I asked, "I doubt today's gonna be bad, at all." "We don't know that." She said. "GUYS GET OVER HERE!" Gingka yell, "YOU NEED TO SEE THIS!" We walked to the living room. "Look at this." Ken said turning the T.V.'s volume up. We sat down.

"_**We've see a lot of strange things,"**_said the reporter,_**"But this takes the cake. There have been reports of weird green PORTALS." **_Candy quickly turned the T.V. off. "You've GOTTA be KIDDING me!" she said, "NOT HERE TO!"

"What do you mean?" Kyoya asked. "We faced a few creatures, (The DIGIMON) back in Japan." Davis said, pushing Candy down, "And we sent them back through THOSE green portals." "WHAT?!" We yelled! "Long story." Kari said.

"We better go see those portals then." I decided ignoring what the Bladers and Battlers were saying. "Are you sure?" Candy said, "It will could have danger." "'Danger' is ALL OF OUR middle names." Chosen One said. "IT IS" We ALL asked. "**YES **it is!" Chosen One said looking at ME for support. "Let's get going then." T.K. said, heading for the door.

"WAIT FOR US!" We all yelled after him.

* * *

We ran to the location of the resent portal. When we got there it was a TOTAL MESS! "NO," I began. "WAY!" Candy finished. "It's gonna take HOURS to fix this." Chosen one said, annoyed. "We got this." Candy said, "Right Elecmon?" "Right." Elecmon replied. "Digi-Armor ENERGIZE!" The Digidestined (Except for Matt and Tai) yelled.

Veemon armor-digivalve to…..

Patamon armor-digivalve to….

Hawkmon armor-digivalve to…..

Gotomon armor-digivalve to…

Armadillamon armor-digivalve to….

Wormmon armor-digivalve to….

Elecmon armor-digivalve to…..

Raidramon, **'The storm of friendship.'**

Pegasusmon, **'Flying Hope.'**

Halsemon, **'The wings of Love.'**

Nefertimon, **'The angel of light.'**

Digmon, **'The drill of knowledge.'**

Bucchiemon, **'The heart of kindness.'**

Colordramon, **'The rainbow of creativity.' **

"Either our eyes," All the Bladers Battlers, Chosen One and I said, "Are playing tricks on us, or those 7 Digimon, changed into REALLY different creatures." We all blinked. But nope the new Digimon were still there.

"That's their armor-Digivolution." Cody proudly said, "Let's clean up this mess Digmon." "Right, Cody," Digimon confirmed, "**Rock Cracking**," Digmon Rammed his drills in the ground and generated a small crack in the ground. "Awesome!" Benkei said, excitedly, "That's as strong as my 'Dark B-B-Bull'!"

"My turn." Raidramon said, "**Thunder Blast**!" Raidramon fired an electric blade from the lightning-shaped blade on its head. "WHA!" Gingka said in awe, "That's a strong as 'Storm Pegasus'!"

"Let's get this down!" Halsemon said, "**Tempest Wing**!" Halsemon spun around, creating a tornado. "No way!" Kyoya said, "That's as powerful as my 'Rock Leon'!"

"That's not all." Pegasusmon, Nefertimon,Bucchiemon, and Colordramon said.

"Star Shower," Pegasusmon yelled, flying up into the air, and shot a cluster of stars from its wings.

"Rosetta Stone!" Yelled Nefertimon. Then stone slabs from a light issuing from back, were fired.

"Talon Arrow!" Bucchiemon yelled.

"Last, But not least!" Colordramon said, "**Wheel Beam**!" The colors on it started to glow and a beam of colors shot out and came together, like a color wheel (Of Course) and landed on the ground. "We should help!" I said, covering my eyes from Colordramon's attack. "Right!" the bladers and Battlers agreed.

"Storm Pegasus!" Gingka yelled.

"Rock Leon!" Kyoya yelled.

"Dark B-B-Bull!" Benkei yelled, still excited.

"Flame Sagittario!" Kenta yelled.

"**Guardian Leviathan**!" Kite yelled.

"Pirate Orochi!" Eight yelled.

"Mad Gasher!" Madoka yelled, which really surprised all of us.

"Ninja Salamander!" Shinobu yelled.

"Don't forget, Warrior Gopher!" I yelled.

"LET IT RIP!" We all yelled, releasing our Beys. But before we could yell for the Beys to use their special moves, 8 voices, (It was easy to tell them apart.) yelled, "STOP!" Then a huge beam of GOLDEN light, shot near us.

* * *

"What in the world, of six mythic beast!?" I said, as I can to my senses. "You're awake." Said, a boy, with yellow goggles on his head, "I'm Takato."

"Yes apparently." I said, looking around, "Where are my friends?" "They're over there." A boy wearing an orange jacket over a gray t-shirt, said, pointing to my right, "But you don't look like you should be walking around." "Henry, don't be so harsh." Said a small GREEN BUNNY! I nearly fainted again.

"Careful." Takato said, holding me up, "Oh, and sorry for attacking you earlier." I know when someone's unconchess, 'Earlier' could mean 3 days ago. "By 'earlier,' you mean…." "Earlier, meaning 20 hours ago." A girl's voice said, "I'm Rika, if it means anything." "Wait," I said, trying to figure everything out, "It was YOU who sent the LIGHT!"

"Yeah, and we're ALL sorry about that," Said another boy, "I'm Ryo, by the way." "I'm Cindy," I said, trying to sit up. "Nice to meet you Cindy." The boy named Henry said, "I'm guessing you would like to know WHY we attacked you?" "That would be a good idea." I said, looking as annoyed as I could.

"Well, where we come from," Henry began, "Digimon have been attacking a lot more, then they usually do." "And during the last attack," Rika continued for Henry, "The digimon we were battling tried to open a portal." "With its own data," Takoto added, "We launched our attacked, heading straight for it." "And we apparently were transported THROUGH the portal," Ryo finished, "And we ended up attacking you and your friends."

"Oh," I said breathing a sigh of relief, "At least, it wasn't THAT strong, of an attack." "YES IT WAS!" The new digidestined said. "Well it doesn't matter," I said, trying to stand up, "Now I would like to leave with my friends."

"They're still hurt." Takoto said, "And you are to." "I CAN HANDLE MYSELF!" I yelled. "Okay," Henry said, trying to pull me back down but I wouldn't let him, "Cindy, You can trust us." "I DON'T CARE!" I yelled again, starting to cry, "I JUST WANT MY FRIENDS SAFE! AND MY TWIN AWAKE!" "You're twin?" Ryo asked, trying to gently me to sit down, "Please relax."

"I-I," was all I could say, without crying. "It's alright," Rika said, putting her arm around me, "Now, What about you're twin?" I tried to calm down and sit down, before I could answer. "Her name's Candy," I smiled, "And she's a, well I guess she's like you 4. "Really?" They asked, "Well, she has a Digimon." I explained, "I don't know if she's really like you 4."

"Oh," They said. "And then my Best Friend," I said, "Chosen One. She's like a sister to me to." "Chosen One?" Ryo asked. "Well her actual name is, Akeilanlua," I said, "But that's REALLY hard for me and the others to say. So we call her by her nickname." "Awe." Takoto said. Then we heard moaning. "Looks like your friends are waking up." Henry said, "You better lay back down." I nodded, "I just have one more question." I said. "What is it?" Ryo asked, kneeling down to help me lay back down carefully. "Why are you guys wanting to help us?" I asked. "Because," Rika said, rubbing my shoulder, "We have a feeling we'll be needing help ourselves soon."

I smiled. Then I closed my eyes. Knowing that a new adventure was JUST about to happen.

* * *

Me: "Alright, EVERY Digidestined, Blader and battlers, get in here now please."

Every Digidestined and Blader along with all 6 Battlers: "What is it, Cindy?"

Me: "I'm working on the Digimon and BeyBlade crossover again, and I REALLY could use your help."

_Me:_ "Alright, what do you guys think?"

_Zyro, Marcus, and Task:_ "It's good."

_Me:_ "Really? 'Cause You 3 have a tendency to lie."

_Marcus:_ "To be honest, Cindy. I would be better with the Data Squad in it."

_Me:_ "Really? I told you guys I'll get you in the chapters to come!"

_Zyro, Marcus, and Task: _"Right sorry."

_Me_: "It's alright."

_Zyro:_ "I thought it was great."

_Me:_ "Thanks. I need to get the next chapter."

_Zyro, Marcus, and Task:_ "Welcome. Okay see you later."

_Me:_ "I'll the next chapter up as soon as I can. 'Till then please review."


End file.
